


溺水

by MaryMallon



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMallon/pseuds/MaryMallon
Summary: ★没能成为警察的本堂町小春和没能成为杀人犯的富久田保津的故事★离家出走高中生春×自杀志愿大学生富久田
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator/Hondomachi Koharu, 保春, 开洞组
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	溺水

「那么，我走了。请您多保重。」

本堂町小春穿好鞋，站在玄关向屋内鞠了一躬。

没有回应。不过本堂町觉得那个人应该是听到了的。

于是她转身走向门外的夕阳，不再回头。

「妈妈，从明天开始我就不住在家里了。」

在餐桌上，高中生本堂町小春突然作出以上发言，语气轻快得让人觉得比起经过深思熟虑更像是临时起意。

坐在对面的女性似乎有一点动摇，不过也只是抬头看了她一眼。她继续着自己的晚餐，仿佛那才是优先度更高的事情。

「是吗，别给我惹麻烦就行。」

随后她像是突然想起了什么似的，「不过不会给你额外的生活费哦」如此补充道。

必须说明的是，这个家庭虽然缺少关键的男性成员，但以母亲优厚的薪酬要支撑起这个单薄的家完全不成问题。

如果只是两个人的话。

「嗯，我知道。我打算去兼职。」

「那你加油。」

晚饭结束之前，两人之间再没有多余的交流。

本堂町从厨房出来的时候，家里已经没有那个人的踪影了。今夜大抵也会一如既往地寻欢作乐，最后把没见过的男人带回家吧。

唉。

明明女儿正是需要专心备考的高中三年级。

不过本堂町没有要责备她的意思，也不觉得自己有责备她的理由。毕竟能把本堂町平安无事地供养到17岁对那个人来说已经是了不起的成绩了。

虽然即将告别的是共同生活了十七年的家人，遗憾的是本堂町小春的心中没能产生感伤或寂寞之类的情绪，只觉得有种从某样事物中解放出来的轻松。母亲想必也是如此吧。

写完作业后简单收拾了一下，本堂町像往常一样关灯上床，像往常一样陷入睡眠。

明天也是像往常一样上学的日子。

放学后，本堂町小春同学仍然留在教室，直到将题目全部完成，才独自一人踏上回家的路。

进门时，玄关处已经有一双换下的鞋了，这让本堂町稍稍有些惊讶。不过此时她并不想探究母亲提早回家的原因。她直奔房间，换下身上的校服，把昨晚整理好的随身行李收进书包中。

本堂町小春并没有太多属于自己的东西，在这个家中也几乎没有留下什么纪念物。舍弃了不必要的东西之后，最终能够带走的少之又少，也就是刚好可以塞进双肩包的程度。

返回楼下，经过客厅的时候把家里的钥匙放在了桌上。原想就这样离开，不过在出门之前本堂町还是决定打声招呼。

用那和平时一样充满活力的声音向在不知何处的人道别后，本堂町对着面前安静的空气鞠了一躬。

这样就结束了。

本堂町小春踏出家门，头顶的夏季天空依旧明朗，但地平线上的太阳已经染上了昏黄的倦色。现在是下午六点左右。

和许多无家可归的人一样，本堂町小春同学选择网咖作为自己的栖身之地。

有独立的房间和洗浴的条件，还可以上网，足以维持最低限度的独身生活，只是安全方面有所欠缺，因为房间的门并不设锁。然而对于本堂町而言安全一向不在优先考虑的事情之列，重要的是住宿的花费比起旅馆要少的多。

话虽如此，当推开属于自己的333号门时，逼仄的空间仍让她一瞬间产生窒息的恍惚。

将一切安置完毕已是八点多，最后关上储物柜门时响起了清脆的「咔哒」声。像是听到下课铃的学生一般，空虚感从胃内潮涌而出。

「去吃点什么吧。」

由于是大学附近一带，周边有不少的饮食店。不过为了省钱，她的选择实在很有限。

面包店便是其中之一。

随便挑了一间装潢可爱的面包房，橱窗上还贴着招聘广告。本堂町正向门伸出手时，另一只手却越过她的头顶抢先将那扇玻璃门推开了。

骨节分明、修长清癯，毫无疑问是属于男性的手。那只手本身没什么稀奇的，顶多苍白一点，引起本堂町注意的，是套在食指上的三个金属指环。指环本身也只能用平平无奇来形容，但像这样三个叠加在一起却制造出某种介于朴素与华丽之间的微妙平衡感。

「请进吧。」

背后低沉温和的声音将发呆的本堂町拉回了现实。他的嗓音有着类似铜管乐器的质感，仿佛能够穿透人心。

「啊、谢谢你！」

本堂町想向他道谢，转过头却没能如预想中看到对方的脸。视线沿着白衬衫向上攀升，终于抵达了目的地。她仰起头向他微笑，心想这可真是惊人的高度。学生时期应该很受篮球部欢迎吧。

和那只手不同，他的脸倒是原原本本不加赘饰，半长不短的水色头发大概也没有染过，阴影覆盖的憔悴双眼则昭告了几分抑郁气质。本来以为会是更加视觉系的造型，头发剃个半光再打上几个眉钉唇钉之类的。

明明身材那么高大，却好像脆弱得随时会死掉——这个男人传递给本堂町的就是这样奇妙的矛盾感。

「不用谢。」

水色头发的青年也回以微笑，但就连那笑容看起来也像是不堪重负。

奇怪的人。

不过怎样都与我无关啦，这样想着本堂町很快就将注意力集中到今天的晚饭上。毕竟是离家出走后的第一餐，她决定认真挑选以表纪念。

然而她发现不管怎么挑这里都只有甜甜圈而已，经典的，迷你的，Pon·De·Ring形状的，French Cruller形状的，撒上糖霜的，填入奶油的，草莓味的，巧克力味的，各种各样的甜甜圈。

原来是甜甜圈专卖店。

好在本堂町小春并不讨厌甜甜圈，女高中生大多都不会讨厌这种甜美可爱的环形造物吧。在摆满漂亮甜点的展柜前，本堂町陷入了贫穷少女的苦恼。虽然每一个都让人想带回家慢慢品尝，但钱包终究不允许她进行冲动消费。

「各位客人，现在黄金巧克力正在进行买二赠一的优惠活动噢，不来几个吗？」店员发出热情邀请。

好了，答案决定了。

本堂町端着托盘准备去柜台排队付款时，队列的最后恰好又是在门口碰到的那个人。从侧面稍微可以瞥见盘子的一角，看得出载量比她手上的大的多。轮到他将托盘放在柜台上时，本堂町确信了她的判断。

店员飞快地报出了数字：

「3个草莓芬迪，3个天使法兰奇，3个朱古力菲香，一共1260円。」

既然要买三个为什么不选黄金巧克力呢，不喜欢吗？而且明明看上去也不像是能吃的人，却一口气买了九个。本堂町再度感到困惑。

从店里出来的时候，天空已经融化成了一滩分辨不清的蓝莓果酱，代替太阳照亮街道的是曛黄的路灯。四处奔走累积下来的疲惫和饥饿催促着本堂町小春加快返回的脚步，但也因此使她没能注意到远处街灯下有道视线一直附着在自己的背后这件事。

翌日早上本堂町小春就去那家甜甜圈店应聘了，并且当天就收到了面试通过的回复。

她的第一份工作是柜台的收银员，时薪并不高。本堂町大致算了一下，像这样工作一周所得的薪水勉强够付住宿费，再加上母亲那边定期给的生活费才差不多满足日常生活。只不过自己还有一年就要毕业了，本堂町的将来规划是去国立大学继续读书，但届时母亲就不会再给生活费了，如果照现在这个速度存钱，到了明年恐怕就算考上了理想的大学也会因为付不起学费而不得不放弃入学吧，那样就太悲惨了。

「不好好努力可不行啊，学习也是，打工也是。」本堂町自言自语道。

下午六点，准时开始工作的本堂町又见到了那个水色头发的青年。看到变成店员的本堂町，他似乎并不觉得惊讶。

「您好，3个焦糖芬迪，3个朱古菲香，3个黄金巧克力，一共1260円。」

黄金巧克力的优惠活动在上周结束了。

这个人分明不讨厌黄金巧克力，却不愿意享受折扣呢。

「这是您的找零。」

递还零钱的时候他的手无意间碰到了自己，指尖传来的冰凉寒意让本堂町毛骨悚然。现在是仲夏六月。

这么说虽然不太合适，那一瞬间她的确联想到了从水中捞起的溺亡者。

不久后本堂町确信自己发现了一个规律。那个人每三天就会在固定的时点来买甜甜圈，有时是六点，有时是九点，每次买三种，每种各拿三个，结算总额是一成不变的1260円。

是强迫症吧，这个人。

为了尽可能地延长待在店里的时间，本堂町小春的作业大多是见缝插针在柜台上写完的，虽然并不赞成但好在没有影响工作，店长也就默许了这一行为。

然而考试逼近，本堂町不得不在研究题目上多花心思。一旦陷入思考就很难被外界影响这点，既是本堂町同学的好习惯，同时也是她的坏习惯。

「唔……到底是哪里出问题了……」

所以直到演算本被人抽走之前都还在为无法得出正解而烦恼的本堂町没能发现不知何时站在柜台前的那个人。

糟糕，会被投诉的！

「啊！抱歉！这就给您结——」

但反而是那边做出了噤声的手势。

「如果不介意的话，请让我看一下吧。」他声音低沉，高高的背影挡住了柜台后的视线，从背后的人看来就只是普通地在和店员交流。

没有料到会变成这样，本堂町呆呆地看着面前这个拿走自己演算本的人，唯有因差点丢掉工作而高鸣的心脏一时间还无法安静下来。

她想说「不必麻烦了」，但是他看得那样认真，于是声音在抵达喉间之前又被咽下。

除去浑身散发的苦闷气息，他姑且还算是个二十岁左右的年轻人。干净合身的白衬衫一直扣到了领口，两手的六个指环又好像在宣告叛逆。从装束上看既不像社会人也不像无业游民，加之还会看数学题，本堂町判断他很有可能是在附近就读的大学生。

隔着半米左右的桌面，本堂町小春第一次有机会这样观察他。尽管他们已不是第一次见面，但他们之间有限的互动总是短暂而形式化。

此时那双朽叶般的黄绿色眼睛飞快扫过本堂町小春的字迹，神情好似在解读某种机密，让本堂町又紧张又想笑。他明明连题目都没看。

然而不到一分钟，他就把演算本还给了本堂町。

「本堂町小姐，你抄错了一个数。上一步写的还是23，到了下面就变成了32。」

「诶？真的吗！」

本堂町抓起演算本，仔细地核对错误。他说对了。不过还有一件让她在意的事。

「的确是这样，多谢你的指正。不过，你怎么知道我叫本堂町？」

他没有说话，而是伸出戴着三个指环的手指示意本堂町胸前的名牌。

「不好意思，我忘了……」

看着本堂町局促的脸，那个人发出了低低的笑声。

「不过你似乎还忘记了一件事，本堂町小姐。」他敲了敲旁边盛满甜甜圈的白色托盘。

「对不起，马上给您结账！」

那件事发生得太过突然。

不，事情其实早在一开始就有了端倪，只是她发现得太迟。

以三天一次的频率来买甜甜圈的富久田保津仿佛成了本堂町小春固定的日常风景。

他们大多数时候都只是在重复例行公事的互动，偶尔碰上店里人少的时候本堂町会向他请教课业上的问题。

仅凭着只言片语，一个名为「富久田保津」的人在本堂町小春的心中逐渐拼凑成形。

比如他的名字是富久田保津、目前在附近的大学读数学系、头脑相当好、喜欢甜甜圈、一个人住、喜欢的数字是3等等。

还缺了什么。虽然说不上理由，但本堂町觉得只有这些还远不足以说明「富久田保津」这个存在。

无法解释她第一眼见到他时那宛如溺水的感觉究竟从何而来。

她想要知道答案。

和今天一样，每到那个日子，还在电车上的本堂町就开始不厌其烦地猜想富久田今晚会在哪一个时点到来。就像在做一道二项选择题，只是每一次的答案都与薛定谔假想中某种小动物的状态一样不可预测。唯有一件事是本堂町坚信无疑的，那就是富久田一定会在设定好的时间恰到好处地登场。

因此当时钟已指向九点而富久田的身影却迟迟没有从门口出现时，本堂町觉得有什么东西发生了变化。

事实上富久田的缺席并没有造成任何异常，店里的气氛一如既往地和谐。然而毫无理由地，在这和谐之中，本堂町小春感到了极度的不自然。

她从未觉得等待下班的两个小时会如此的令人难以忍受。

回去的路上本堂町看到了警察，他们向她询问是否见过一个名为富久田保津的水色头发的高个男子。他们接到报告，有人看见这个男人行凶。

本堂町回答她没有见过。并不是说谎，她的确三天没有见过他了。

她不知道富久田到底在哪里，现在的她脑中思考的只有一件事，那就是快一点回到她的归所。躁动不安的血液在本堂町体内横冲直撞。

她站在门前，身体还在全力奔跑的余韵中颤抖不已。像是灵异电影中的常见道具，门上贴着的鲜红的「333」让本堂町一阵目眩。

她突然有点后悔自己住在了一个无法锁门的地方。

忍住牙关战栗，深吸一口气，本堂町猛的推开了门。

房间里没有开灯，只有电子仪器的指示灯在黑暗中闪烁荧光。在门彻底关上之前，本堂町清楚地看到一个不应存在于此的男人。

本堂町的归来，让这间本就只有五平米的困室更是拥挤到快要窒息的程度。

他在发抖，冷汗打湿了发梢，狼狈的模样好似刚从一场落水事故中生还。然而对眼前这个人本堂町的心中未能产生一丝同情。

于是她开口：「你在这里干什么？」

「……你要报警吗？」他蜷缩在地板上，像是脱力般倚靠着背后的沙发，被焦躁灼伤的喉咙发出嘶鸣。

「什么？」

「我说，」他听起来呼吸困难，语气却从容又戏谑，「你不去叫那边的警察过来吗，本堂町小姐。」

「你做了什么我非得去叫警察不可的事吗？」

「你觉得呢？」

「你跟踪了我。」

「还有呢？」

「还有吗？」

「你不害怕吗，本堂町？」

「害怕什么？害怕你杀了我吗，」她反诘，「不是那么回事吧？」

他没有说话，汗湿的发丝下那双看不清颜色的眼睛却并不安分，在一片晦暗中不停地搜索着什么。

「你没有杀人。或者说还没有。」

「你的罪行还没有成立。」

「你还可以选择。」

「富久田保津，把那个放下。」

那个从她推门而入的一刻起开始高速旋转的、吱吱作响的东西。

自始至终她都是以一种命令者的口吻在与他对话，倒像是在面对挟持人质的恶徒时冷静相告的警官。或许她意外地很适合这个职业。

黑暗中传来几声低笑。

「为什么那么说呢？」

本堂町没有回答这个问题。

「你知道为什么警察会找上你吗，」她说，「富久田，你一定不知道吧。」

「因为是我报的警啊。」

她这样说道，微光映在浮现怜悯的脸上。

她确信，如果不那样做，今晚一定会发生一场谋杀。凶手和死者的名字是富久田保津。

本堂町无所畏惧地走向他，让身躯融入阴影之中。她将双手覆在那只紧握电钻的冰冷的手上。然后，对准自己。

你不愿意放下吗？

你不愿意救我吗？

本堂町小春平静地看着他，好像在聊一个和自己无关的话题。她的声音太轻，富久田几乎听不清她的话，耳内塞满了烦人的轰鸣。

于是他让钻头暂时地沉默了。

噪音停息，在午夜的空气里回响着的只剩远处的鸣笛和两个人的呼吸。

虽然他的表情在阴影中模糊不清，但本堂町可以肯定，那双眼睛不再四处游弋而是确实地看向自己。固然凶器已失去动力，本堂町也没有要放手的意思。

「你知道自己在做什么吗？」

「我在做和你一样的事情。」

突然，富久田甩开了她的手。

电钻枪顺着抛物线飞出去的同时，本堂町小春感觉自己被人紧紧抱住了。过了好一会儿，头顶才响起声音：

「本堂町小春，你真奇怪。」

抬起头，她看见近在咫尺的惨淡微笑。

「能来见你真是太好了。」

本堂町不太明白他在说什么。她伸出手，拨开他额前湿漉漉的碎发。

「……你出了好多汗。」「抱歉，但是让我再这样待一会儿吧。」

说是一会儿，之后却好像玩累的儿童一样睡着了。中央空调把房间弄得凉飕飕的，但本堂町现在并不觉得冷。第一次被人像这样抱着，而且还是一个和自己没有亲密关系的男性，奇怪的是自己竟然不觉得抵触，怀着这样的心情本堂町也慢慢陷入困倦。

只不过第二天闹钟响起的时候，和以往的早上一样，房间里只有她一人。但又有一点证实了昨夜的不同寻常——本堂町从口袋里摸出了一张笔迹陌生的便条，上面写着他的联系方式。

因为报假警的缘故，本堂町同学去警察署接受了批评教育。虽然就结果而言她的报警的确阻止了一件凶杀事件，不过这件事除了他们二人谁也不会知道。

那之后本堂町的生活并没有发生太大变化，只不过有些晚上回来的时候房间里会多出一个人。听起来好像很暧昧，但富久田就只是坐在旁边看她做自己的事情，关灯后会靠在一起睡着的程度而已，他们甚至没怎么说过话，因为本堂町实在是太累了。每次在她醒来之前富久田就会消失不见，有时她不禁怀疑昨夜在自己身边的是否只是一个幻影。

这样的夜晚就像在重复同一场梦，没什么特别的意义，而且短暂即逝。不过对本堂町而言这个梦不算坏。

原以为这场梦可以一直持续下去，但她低估了富久田的痛苦，也低估了他对自己的依赖。

她从梦里惊醒，是在一场花火大会上。

暑假的到来并没有让本堂町小春的日常变得轻松。相反的，她每天都不得不在复数的兼职间辗转来回。

为了能攒够上大学的钱，本堂町几乎将自己的空闲时间都用来打工了。工作虽然累，但一想到这都是为了达成自己的目标也就不觉得辛苦了。

所以，当富久田非要和她一起来的时候她很不解。

「你又不缺钱，干嘛要跟着我？」「不缺钱就不行吗？」「你没有自己的生活吗？要是没事可做的话就给我回老家孝敬父母啊！」「你还不是一样，哪有资格说我！你根本就是把我当成什么麻烦的东西了吧？啊这个表情！被我说对了吗！」「你好吵啊富久田。」「本堂町说话真伤人心。」

富久田一副受伤的表情，像被主人赶出家门的大狗。

「算了，你想来就来吧，」本堂町叹了口气，「但是在我努力赚钱的时候不许来碍事。」

「我可以把我那份也给你，这样的话可以来找你吗？」他还是不死心地继续追问。

「不可以。但是钱我可以收下哦。」

这个人，就那么喜欢跟在自己身边吗——本堂町不禁这样想。

工作的时候富久田的确如她所言没来烦她，但那道紧紧黏在自己身上的视线本堂町倒是一刻不停地接收到了。被人一直盯着看总归不太舒服，不过她容忍了富久田的过激行为。

她觉得富久田好像一直在克制着某种冲动，也许只有在像这样看着她的时候他的焦躁才稍微得以缓解。

为了找出这份痛苦的来源，顺便表示对富久田给自己当免费劳动力的感谢，本堂町决定给他们两人放个假，并邀请他一起去花火大会。

「本堂町居然会主动邀请我，真少见，发生了什么好事吗？」「别这么说，我们是朋友吧，偶尔和朋友一起出来玩很奇怪吗？」「朋友吗……」「嗯，朋友！」

约定的日子很快就到了。蝉鸣休止，然后夜晚降临。

本堂町出来的时候，那个人正在门口等着。

「果然没有穿浴衣啊。」富久田好像很遗憾地说道。

「怎么可能有那种东西啊，就算有也早就被我卖掉换钱了。」「看来本堂町真的很缺钱呢。」「那也是没办法的吧，不然一个女高中生也不会住在这种地方了，还被你这样的跟踪狂找上门来。」「我听见了哦？」「咦，我有哪里说得不对吗？」「也没有，只是被本堂町这么说让我有点难过。」「这样啊，那没事了。」

富久田不禁苦笑。

本堂町真的一点也不关心我呢，当然，也没有关心的必要。

你明白就好。

但你还是来救我了，不是吗？

「请你不要误会，」她咬碎手上的棒冰，「我只是不想有人死在我房间里。麻烦别人也要有个限度啊。」

「是是是。不过我很好奇，你是怎么发现这件事的？」

「唔……其实我也不太清楚，只是觉得那天你没来很不正常，而且你这个人脸上又总是一副生无可恋的样子，就打电话让警察来找你了。理由是我随便编的。」

「哇哦，不愧是本堂町！」富久田发出夸张的叫声。

本堂町失望地把没中奖的木棍扔进路边的垃圾箱。虽然本来也不是花自己的钱买的。

「还害我被警察叔叔骂，你要怎么补偿我啊？」「再来一根吗？」「不了。比起这个，花火大会要开始了哦。」

还没到现场，第一发焰火就伴随着尖啸升上天空，片刻后在摩天楼之间开出巨大的花。

本堂町拖着富久田冲进人群时，华丽的雷鸣接连在耳边炸响，他们就像穿行在炮火之中，进行着一场刺激神经的逃亡。

终于停下来的时候，两个人都跑得气喘吁吁。

「哈、哈……早知道会、会有这么多人，应该提前来占位的，失策了……」

「……本堂町，你是第一次来花火大会吗？」

「你在小瞧我吗，这种东西当然来过啊！只不过上一次和别人一起来是很久以前的事了……已经不记得是什么时候了。」

「和朋友？」

「不，是家人。虽然现在大概不算了。」

本堂町伏在桥上，目光投向远处的天边。明月匿迹的墨色天穹一瞬间被飞散的流星群吞噬，绚烂的火光将夜晚照得通透，金色的雨在落下之前蒸发殆尽。升空的焰火倒映在水面，像被涟漪搅碎成无数片的月光。

燃烧的夜空非常美丽，让人萌生想将那画面刻在视网膜上永远定格的冲动。

她的注意力全然被眼前的美丽所吸引，没有发觉身边的人脸色苍白，几乎无法直视她所注视着的那片风景。

意识到的时候，富久田已经站立不稳，一副要吐的样子了。没有丝毫犹豫，本堂町直接拉着他的手往外跑。穿过祭典，穿过人群，穿过街道，一直跑到谁也看不见的地方。这一次是真正的逃离。

只有路灯无言发光的坡道上，连火药的爆鸣声都像从另一个世界传来。

本堂町和他一起蹲在地上，一只手环住他的头，另一只手轻轻顺着背安抚他的剧烈喘息。富久田现在的样子让她想起某个晚上。

「感觉好点了吗？」「……嗯，谢谢你。」「告诉我为什么。」

本堂町捧住他的脸，强迫那双似要竭尽的黄绿眼瞳直视自己。

他欲言又止，停顿了几秒，像是在搜寻合适的回答，然而话说出口却是提问。

「本堂町，在花火大会上，你看到了什么？」

吵闹的人群，漂亮的焰火，祭典上的游戏和小吃，大抵此类吧？

但我看到的却不是这样。

然后富久田说出了他的秘密。

——世界在我眼前呈现的方式，和你不一样。

「不记得从什么时候起，我开始不停地数数。无论看到的、听到的、触碰到的，一切都以数字的形式被我认知。」

「我知道那没有意义，只是给自己徒增烦恼，但我必须去数，不全部掌握就不行，即使刻意不去注意，它们也会自动跳进我的脑袋。无论我做什么，只要还有意识，数字就会不停地涌进来。刹车这种东西根本不存在。」

所谓的数字强迫症就是这么一回事。

「本来也不是那么严重的病，但偏偏我的脑袋很好。越是善于计算，我的生活就越偏离正常。」

「每天凌晨三点我就会准时醒来，然后背圆周率之类的直到天亮。在满是数字的地方，我几乎无法思考别的事情。就连看着你的现在，我都忍不住统计你的眨眼次数和呼吸频率。我不想告诉你那些具体的数字，没人喜欢被计算得一清二楚。」

本堂町终于明白面前的他为什么总被一股快要溺死的无力感包围。被数字之海吞没的可悲男人。

「我有时候搞不清自己到底是为了数数而活着还是为了活着而去数数。为了了解这个问题的答案，我决定进行一次大胆的尝试。」

说到这里，他沉默了。

「于是你打算用电钻给自己的脑袋开个洞？」

「被你阻止了。」

妨碍了你求知的道路还真是不好意思，她微笑。

现在还想知道答案吗？

不想了。

「我喜欢本堂町的数字。和你在一起的时候，数字好像也变得没有那么烦人了。要是能够帮上你，我体内数字的流动也算有了意义。」

说这话时富久田脸上罕有地坚定。

突如其来的告白般话语让与他对视的桃红双眸稍稍显出不可思议。即使无情如本堂町小春，也是有那么一部分这个年纪应有的少女心的。

「呜哇……差一点就要心动了，好险好险，」本堂町故作羞赧地移开视线，「如果那个人一开始不是个跟踪狂就好了。」

但随后她说：

「不过，我允许了。你爱数就数吧，只要不给我添麻烦就行。」

如果这样就能让你不再想着用钻头给自己打洞这种蠢事的话。

「……我尽量。」

本堂町想要收回前言。

总算是把一直以来的迷惑解开了，不过这里又产生了新的疑点。

「话说，既然受不了那种地方的话为什么不早点告诉我？」

「我不想拒绝本堂町啊。本来以为自己能坚持的，看来彻底失败了呢，哈哈。」

「就因为这种事情……」本堂町皱起眉，对这种轻浮的回答有些不满，但是对方好像并不觉得有什么不妥，更让她无可奈何。

「花火大会好像还没有结束，要回去吗？」

「算了吧，我的心肠还没有冷酷到旁边的人看得都要呕吐了还能若无其事地欣赏烟花。走了。」

她想起身，结果蹲得太久腿一软整个人都向前倾倒。

「呀———呃呜！！」

本堂町以为自己的脸要砸在人行道上了，幸好在发生之前及时被人提住了后领——然而后者一瞬间扼住咽喉的窒息感大概更加致命。

「咳、咳……虽然很谢谢你，不过还是希望你能用更温柔一点的手段，而不是像这样、咳、差点勒死我。」因为咽喉的刺激她不住咳嗽，这次则轮到富久田给她顺背了。

「温柔一点吗……」

本堂町忙于理顺呼吸，没听到背后的低语。

「———？！」

身体凌空的感觉让本堂町一阵头皮发麻。富久田单手托住她体重的姿势像抱小孩一样，事实上由于34cm的身高差在别人看来也的确如此吧。

「这就是一米九看到的风景吗……真奇妙。」

被人在这种高度抱起来毕竟还是初体验，本堂町不由得紧紧抓住富久田的衣服。

「感想只有这个吗？」

「……谢谢？」

「嗯……也不是这样……怎么说呢，」富久田慢慢走在无人的坡道上，「不管是之前还是现在，本堂町你的亲密行为和亲密感情二者之间就好像被割裂开了一样，完全感觉不到联系呢。」

「对别人的温柔照单全收，但其中的爱意却被排除在外。做出本该出于感性的温柔动作时，实际上你的心里毫无动摇。我说的对吗？」

本堂町没有回应。

「可是说你无情吧，那些无机质的行为里蕴含的冲动有时又激烈得吓人，让人担心其自身也会被那热情焚尽。」

「真想知道你到底是怎么变成这样的，莫非是天生的吗？」

本堂町将手指缠上他的一侧脖颈，可以触到温热有力的搏动，像是某种活物一般。不知为何心底涌上一种安全感，让她相信眼前的一切正是自己所身处的独一无二的现实。

「这么说真失礼啊，青春期少女的脆弱心灵会受伤的哦？」她收紧手指，假装威胁。

富久田随即表示她误会了。

「那天晚上看见我的时候你是什么感觉？一般来说会觉得恐怖吧？」「我只觉得愤怒。」「那就对了。这正说明了你是本堂町小春而不是其他任何人，你的不同之处即是你的个人证明。我会被你所吸引，也一定是基于你的个性之上。」「哼，还挺能说的嘛。不过现在的你倒和我第一次看到的时候变化不小，难道是本性暴露了吗？」「或许是，又或许不是。」「这种模糊不清的答案真讨厌。」

本堂町不再作声，转而阖上眼将头埋在他的肩上。富久田身上有一股淡淡的洗衣剂的味道，这味道让她觉得怀念，可又想不起到底在哪里闻过。行走时的规律起伏像船只在风平浪静的天气里航行，唤起了悠浅的睡意。

走下坡道时，他们仿佛从神隐境界回归人间，寂静如潮水退去，花火大会也散场了，一切都恢复如常，只有硫磺的味道还在不甘地与晚风纠缠。这时富久田的声音响起，将她引回现实。

「我们现在去哪？」

「回家。」

困倦的公主如此号令。

暑假接近尾声，本堂町正在富久田家写作业，坐在对面的大学生突然发出声音。

「本堂町。」

「嗯。」

「我有一件事想拜托你。」

「嗯。」

富久田似乎想发表什么重要讲话，不过本堂町头也没抬。

「搬过来和我一起住吧，打工也没必要再去了，钱的问题交给我就好。」

「不要。」

回复来得毫不迟疑，在纸上唰唰移动的笔尖甚至不曾停顿一刻。

「为什么啊！！」

「总觉得，好像在做援交一样。」

面对发出抗议的他，本堂町终于抬起头，一脸无趣地给出了感想。

「……你居然是这么想的吗？！」

「突然提出这种请求谁都会觉得可疑吧！」

「抱歉抱歉是我不好，那我换一个说法吧。」

富久田的神色突然忸怩起来，对于素来厚脸皮的他来说相当少见。这让本堂町对他接下来要说的话产生了点兴趣，便停下了手中的笔。

「你愿意作为家人，和我一起生活下去吗？」

本堂町愣住了。

「……你缺少母爱已经到了这种地步吗？」

「什……」

对面震惊的表情让她忍不住笑出声。

「当然是开玩笑的啦。」

「……」

本堂町性格还真是恶劣——被对方这样评价了。

「不过我什么也给不了你哦？即使这样也可以吗？」

「当然，这不是交易。」

那我考虑考虑，这样说着本堂町小春再次埋头于眼前的工事。

「真是冷淡啊，但是这样酷酷的本堂町我也很喜欢。」

本堂町之所以对这样近乎白嫖的好条件表现得毫无热情并不是因为傲娇之类的可爱理由。事实上她真的很困扰。

虽然夸下了允许他待在自己身边的海口，然而她实在没有料到富久田的黏人程度竟会变本加厉起来。那种不松手的劲头就好比不会游泳的人找到了唯一的救生圈。别的不提，富久田最喜欢做的一件事就是数她的心跳。一想起这个本堂町就一阵恶寒。

说得详细一点，平常一有独处的空隙，富久田就总想着把头凑到她怀里来，为了让那张聒噪的嘴巴闭上本堂町只能遂了他的意，结果那个混蛋一听就是半个下午。而在她打算好好做点正事的时候，比如看书做题的时候，富久田就把她抱到自己腿上然后把脑袋靠在背后——受害人因为头脑无法保持冷静导致书本上写的东西根本看不进去结果最后一事无成是常有的事情。富久田现在能规规矩矩地坐在这里是因为不久之前本堂町忍不住对他发飙了。

如果住进这种不知底线为何物的男人家里，往后的生活想必会比现在还要黑暗三百倍吧。

要说有什么值得她犹豫的话，只有一件事——

他真的很有钱。

好像是继承了父母的巨额遗产，又没有其他家人，这笔财产对于毫无野心可言的富久田保津来说就只是一堆冗余的数字。但是现在它可以用来实现一名贫困女高中生的大学梦，甚至更多——想到这个可能性，本堂町的心就怦怦直跳，简直比见到顶级偶像还要令她雀跃。

呜呜呜呜呜。

在将来利益和个人好恶的天平上，最终还是利益更胜一筹。

而且那个家伙，虽然脑筋方面异于常人（各种意义上），但单看外表也是能归到优秀那一类的。本堂町自认为自己见识过的好看男人不在少数，毕竟她那个母亲口味挑剔，能带回家的自然不差，只是没有一个能待长久的。现在想来，自己起初对富久田的亲昵会那么无动于衷恐怕也是受其影响吧。

最后本堂町还是和富久田一起生活了。

不过她警告富久田自己还未成年，如果他有任何逾矩行为，她绝对会第一时间把他送到他该去的地方。

「本堂町一点也不坦率。」

「是我说得还不够明白吗？」

「我是指你自己的心情。」

「……那你可太高看自己了，富久田保津。」

「那我要怎么做本堂町才会对我说那句话呢？」

「嗯……等你为我去死的时候吧。」

本堂町随口说道。

「只要你想，随时都可以哦。不过那样就没法继续待在本堂町身边了，所以尽量还是不要有那样的时候吧。」

他倒是异常爽快。

「啊、我忘了你这个自杀志愿者……」

「——不是的。如果是遇到你之前的我，这么说或许没错，但要说现在的我为什么还活着，那也是因为本堂町，而本堂町希望我活下去。所以如果你想要收回……」

富久田的嘴巴突然被捂住了。

「别说了。不准死。要是因为随随便便的理由挂掉了我绝不原谅。」

本堂町收回了手。她不知道自己为什么这么愤怒。

但是这个混蛋居然在笑。

「我明白了。」

究竟明白了什么啊，真讨厌。对于这样莫名其妙的自己，本堂町也感到一丝烦躁。

她坚信自己对富久田的感觉绝不是「喜欢」这种单纯的词语能够概括的。那是一种会让她在想起关于他的事情时心脏骤然刺痛的感情。

这个从头到尾都让她迷惑的可恶男人。

然后这个可恶的人将本堂町拥进怀中，温柔地抚摩那头乌黑短发。仿佛为了让她确信一般，安定的心跳声有力而清晰地传入耳中。

这算什么啊。

「别哭啊。」

「我不会死的哦。」

「本堂町同学将来想从事什么职业呢？」

「有想过当警察。」

「现在不想了吗？」

「嗯……现在的话对别的职业也有一点兴趣，比如医生之类的。还不是很确定。」

「好的，老师明白了。不过老师相信以本堂町同学的成绩无论选哪个都一定没问题的。那么，你可以回去了哦。」

「谢谢老师。」

为什么会放弃当警察的梦想呢。

为什么会想要当医生呢。

是为了拯救谁吗。

在遇到那个人以前，这些问题绝不会存在于一个名为「本堂町小春」的女生心中。

她永远目标坚定，永远大胆无畏，永远纯粹无情。

这就是热情的纯情的绝情的本堂町小春。

为什么这样的她，现在却在思考这样的问题呢？

转眼已经到了毕业季，去年站在这些樱花树下拍照留念的还是高年级的前辈，现在却轮到了自己。本堂町有种不可思议的恍惚感。

和那个人一起生活也有半年以上了呢。

而且不久后他们还会在同一所大学里念书，本堂町了解到那所大学在精神医学领域成就斐然。不过这件事那个人到现在还不知道，她决定今天晚些时候再告诉他。毕竟连她本人也没有想到自己竟会开始留恋和他一起度过的日常。

毕业式结束后，本堂町和等在门外的富久田一起走在回家的路上。

四月的天空蓝得令人清爽，蓬松如絮的云轻飘飘地浮在头顶。春天像顽皮的小孩吹气，微凉的风挟着浅粉色的雪扑面而来。阳光保持克制，以将最高的热烈保留到下一个季节迸发。

一切都好像充满希望。

身旁的他也是如此吗？

本堂町忽然想起那些在樱花下亲吻的情侣。于是她将自己的手指嵌进那个人的指间，紧紧扣住。

富久田低头看向她，不过本堂町脸上什么也没有，只是目视前方。他没有说话，作为回应的是掌心贴合的温度。

回家后富久田就去厨房做饭了，本堂町则趴在客厅的沙发上按电视遥控器。

直到和富久田住在一起，本堂町才发现这个看似生存能力低下的男人其实相当会照顾人。本堂町几乎没有下过厨，自从进行了几次不太成功的尝试后就把这件事全权交给富久田了，结果发现这个人意外的擅长料理。洗衣服打扫卫生之类的家务也基本上是富久田在做，不得不说强迫症在整理东西方面很值得信赖。

起初本堂町以为和他一起生活是自找麻烦，没想到最后被悉心照顾的反而是自己这边。不知何时她逐渐习惯了这样的气氛，习惯了接受照顾，习惯了依赖他的温柔。此刻如果让她回到以前的独身生活，或许她竟会无所适从。本堂町突然觉得自己才是那个溺水的人，只是她甘愿沉沦。

说来有些可笑，一个主动离家出走的人，竟从另一个孤独的人身上寻得了家人的羁绊。他们两个人扮演着一个家庭的所有角色，亲子，夫妻，手足同胞，他们可以是其中任何一种关系。

没错，本堂町已经和富久田上过床了。

虽然一开始对富久田严格提防，不过后来本堂町发现这其实没什么意义。他的确烦人，但同时也很听话，被叫停之后绝不会往前再踏一步，顶多过了一段时间又故技重施。要说的话还是她自己先冲进富久田卧室的。

本堂町还记得那天她心情不是很好，因为在试卷上犯了非常低级的错误。虽然最后的成绩还算漂亮，但这种莫名其妙的粗心还是让她觉得不爽。半夜越想越烦，意识到自己打算干什么的时候她已经把富久田弄醒了。

此后本堂町时不时就会深夜造访富久田的房间，有时会做，有时只是闭眼睡觉，一切都看本堂町的心情。她常常觉得自己才是实行骚扰的一方，不过富久田本人对此倒没什么意见。

今夜也不会孤单入眠。

闹腾了一晚上本堂町精疲力竭，在眼皮打架的时候抱着她的富久田却开始说话。

「你知道人在什么时候注意力最集中吗？」

不等她回答，富久田抢先公布了答案。

「是在SEX的时候。」

「……再开下流玩笑就揍你。」

「不，我是说真的。和你在床上的时候，我甚至可以暂时忘记数字的存在。你不知道那有多难得。」

「是吗。但是我要睡了，晚安。」

「晚安，小春。」


End file.
